


A day in the life of Mash Kyrielight

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Writer AU, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: A little glimpse in the ordinary life of Mash Kyrielight





	A day in the life of Mash Kyrielight

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and the birds danced and sang as they flew across the sky. 

As sunlight shines into the window of a sterile room, the distinct sound of pen dancing across paper fills the air and a girl occupying a bed in the middle of the room looked down with an intense look of concentration on her face as she wrote. 

"And…there, done!" she sighed in relief as she puts down her notebook and pen, sagging into her pillows as she massaged her sore hand, "Finishing that chapter was difficult, but I'm glad I was able to finish writing the Camelot Chapter." 

As the girl, Mashu Kyrielight attempts to lessen the cramping in her hand, she takes a moment to look around her room, as usual it was organized and extremely sterile as it always was, thanks to the efforts of her over-enthusiastic and constantly worried parents who religiously cleaned her room to prevent germs and viruses from coming into her room. 

Stifling a sigh Mashu grumbles silently in her head, as much as Mashu loved her parents for caring for her, she'd really wish they didn't invade her space all the time just to clean her room. Some days, she the over-protectiveness of her parents really sucked because she couldn't do things that a normal girl normally could, such as go on a trip outside with her friends, due to the fact that her parents constantly feared for her health.

'Of course,' she thinks sadly, tilting her head upwards to look at her white ceiling, 'it doesn't help that I'm extremely sickly what with the heart disease and everything.' 

Mashu put a hand over her heart and sighed, Congenital heart disease, the illness that had cursed her since her birth. While she did not need treatment of any sort, she had to be extremely careful, each day was painstakingly planned by her parents, so as to not aggravate her condition. 

"Although at least they allow friends over," Mashu whispers to herself as she wiggles in her bed in excitement, "I wonder when Ritsuka will get here? I can't wait to show her my work." 

As soon as the words leave her lips, her door quickly and suddenly opens, revealing a young girl with orange colored hair with a surgical face mask covering her face. The young girl quickly walks inside, dropping a stack of papers on her desk and engulfing Mashu with a hug. 

"Mashu!" The muffled voice coos, rubbing her face against the now flustered and struggling Mashu, "I'm here now! So, don't you worry, I even got you some snacks! They're downstairs though, your Mother is putting them away in the fridge, something about saving them for an after-dinner snack!" 

At this, Mashu smiles softly as she basks in the embrace of her dear friend, Ritsuka Fujimaru. While Ritsuka was technically the same age as she was, Mashu preferred to address her as ‘Senpai’ due to the other girl’s experience in life that she wished she could have. 

"Senpai, please slow down. I can barely understand what you're saying." Mashu admonishes gently as she untangles herself from Ritsukas grip and adjusts her glasses, "And please don't surprise me like that, it's really bad for my heart." 

"Sorry Mashu!" Ritsuka chuckles, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Just got a bit excited, you were gone for three days you know? Your parents only let me visit today." 

"Don't worry Senpai," Mashu assures "it was nothing. I just got a bit of a cough staying up late, it is nothing to be worried about."

There was a moment of silence as Ritsuka stared at Mashu, who guiltily squirmed as she shifted around in her bed. 

"Mou," Ritsuka pouted, "Take care of yourself better Mashu! You really made me worried you know? I know you're really dedicated in finishing your story but take a break once in a while or you'll burn out!" 

Mashu felt her face burn as she guiltily looked away, "Wh-what made you think it was about my story? I mean it could have been something else! Like a TV show or a game!" 

If it were possible, Ritsuka pouted even harder, "Don't think you can trick me Mashu, none of the TV shows you like air at night and you don't have any consoles right now since your brother took them. So, it could only be one thing!" 

Ritsuka points dramatically at Mashu who starts and goes cross-eyed staring at the finger so near her face, "It was writing! You started writing and didn't stop until it ended with you falling asleep at your desk!" 

Mashu blushes guiltily at this and meekly holds up her notebook to shield her face, "I've finished writing it Senpai, would you like to read it?" 

Instantly Ritsukas mood flips as she takes the notebook from Mashu’s hands excitedly, “Would I? I've been waiting for a while for the next chapter! Three months even!" 

"Well I'm glad you're excited," Mashu chuckles before shifting nervously on her bed as Ritsuka began reading her work. 

'I wonder if she'll like it,' frets Mashu as she began wringing her hands looking at Ritsuka intently, as she waited for her to finish reading, 'I might have spent too long in some parts and made some parts redundant but I hope she likes it.' 

This fretting continued on for a while, accompanied by the leafing of pages and gasps that filled the room. 

Eventually, Ritsuka finished reading, and with eyes closed, she silently handed it over to Mashu. 

'Oh no,' Mashu cries internally, her body sagging in crushed disappointment 'she didn't like it! She won't even look at me with how terrible it is!' 

"Senpai?" Mashu calls out softly, "did you-" 

"That was AMAZING!" Ritsuka cries, interrupting Mashu, "The flow was really nice, it's structure was amazing! I can tell you've worked really hard in writing the story!" 

"Eh?!" Mashu cries startled by Ritsukas sudden fervor

"The characters were amazing! I really loved Serenity and Nictoris, they were so cute! And I can't forget about Bedivere, he is so devoted what an amazing knight! I really liked everything about him!" 

As Ritsuka blabbered on about the story and how good it was, Mashu relaxed and slowly breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought you didn't like it."

This caused Ritsuka to pause and look at Mashu with confusion, "Why wouldn't I like it Mashu? It was really nice; I could tell you worked really hard on it. The story was really good Mashu, believe me I can't wait for more." 

Mashu's eyes light up, "Really?" she gasps, "Doesn't it become boring though? I felt it was a bit repetitive when I wrote it, especially with the Hassans." 

At this Ritsuka shook her head and grabbed both of Mashu's hands before earnestly beginning to speak, "Nuh uh! It was really well done; it was all set up well! While there might have been other ways to do it, I have nothing to complain about!" 

Smiling softly with a bright blush on her face, Mashu nodded shyly and softly replied "I see, thank you Senpai. I'll keep that thought in mind." 

"No Problem!" Ritsuka salutes, before settling down to sit back down on a nearby chair, "I do have a question though." 

"What is it Senpai? I'll try to answer anything I can." 

"Why did you write the main character inspired by me?" Ritsuka questions with a tilt of her head "Wouldn't it be better if the one inspired by you was at the spotlight? not that that's bad or anything! I'm just curious as to why." 

Mashu pauses before taking a deep breath and answering, "I just wanted to feel strong Senpai." 

This prompted confusion with Ritsuka, who proceeded to tilt her head in the other direction "Huh? What do you mean?" 

With another pause, Mashu takes another moment before answering, "I've been sick all my life, I've always been taken care of. I was. the fragile child, always the source of worry for everyone." 

"In my story, I wanted to change that," looking down into her hands, Mashu continues to speak, "I wanted to grow into someone strong and be that selfless protector, the one who is helping the shining hero of the story. I want to be the one finally taking care of others instead of the other way around." 

"Does that make sense... Senpai?" 

Mashu looks up at Ritsuka, who stared silently with wide eyes. 

One moment, two, the room filled with silence once more. 

Then with a deliberate slowness, Ritsuka stands up and embraces Mashu once more "Of course it does, Mashu. I completely understand; besides it feels nice seeing 'you' so protective 'me'." 

Mashu blushes and looks away, "I-it's only natural after all! You're one of the most reliable people I know, so you were the first one to come to mind!" 

Ritsukas face turns impish as she leans her body harder against Mashus, "Oh? Are you sure there aren't any other reasons as to why?" 

With a sputter Mashu quickly begins to shake her head, "O-of course not! It's just a coincidence that's all! P-Please stop teasing me!" 

With a giggle, Ritsuka releases her embrace and begins to merrily tease Mashu who slowly begins progress into an interesting shade of red with each remark. 

By the end, both girls are giggling and joking around merrily the day comes to an end. 

"Hahaha!" Mashu giggles, "Thank you for visiting Senpai! Will you be staying for dinner?"

Ritsuka stifles a giggle, before shaking her head "Nah, me and my pops are going out to eat tonight! He and mom are going to pick me up." 

Suddenly, the door of Mashu's room opens and Mashu's mother pokes her head in, "Ritsuka," she calls gently, "Your father is downstairs waiting for you. You'd better get going, Mashu needs her rest." 

"Speak of the devil," Ritsuka whines before standing up, "Welp! I'd better get going Mashu, see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course!" Mashu nods, after receiving a nod from her mother, "I'll be waiting for you near the gate tomorrow, see you then!" 

"All right then, bye Mashu!" 

"Bye Senpai." 

With that exchange, Ritsuka skips out of the room and Mashu's mother closes the door, presumably to see of Ritsuka leaving Mashu alone in the room. 

"Ah," Mashu sighed in contentment, hugging a pillow to her chest and laying down on her bed, "I'm happy. I'm glad for today, I had so much fun." 

"But I can't rest now!" Mashu cried, sitting up suddenly and grabbing her notebook and pen, "I need to hurry up and write the next chapter!" 

With a chime of her phone, she pauses and taking one look at the message she realizes she's gotten a message from Ritsuka, telling her to take a rest and hold off in writing the next chapter of her story.

With a sigh she puts away her notebook and pen and lies back down on her bed with a pout.

"Tomorrow." 

With a yawn, she takes off her glasses and closes her eyes. 

"Goodnight." 

and falls asleep. 

"MASHU! DINNER!" 

or not…

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fanfictions about FGO
> 
> really really rough as you can tell, though I cleaned it up a bit
> 
> hope you all like it


End file.
